


Il servizio

by Sango



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Brian lavora a una campagna pubblicitaria molto importante per la Kinnetic, ma c'è qualcosa che non lo soddisfa.





	Il servizio

**Author's Note:**

> Per il nome del cliente di Brian si ringrazia quel genio di Fae.
> 
> Nessun modello è stato maltrattato per realizzare questa storia. XD

Quando quel particolare cliente aveva contattato la Kinnetic per sondare il terreno sulla possibilità di affidare alla sua azienda una campagna pubblicitaria da pubblicare su riviste specializzate e non, con la possibilità di ampliare in futuro l'offerta anche per degli spot televisivi, Brian era andato in fibrillazione. Perché non capitava tutti i giorni di poter aggiungere al proprio portafoglio clienti una catena di sexy shop che aveva aperto negozi in almeno cinque stati diversi e che prevedeva di arrivare in tutti gli Stati Uniti nel giro dei successivi cinque anni. Brian aveva contattato personalmente il responsabile dell'ufficio marketing della Pleasure Ways, per farsi spiegare nei dettagli che tipo di immagine volevano dare di sé al mondo e studiare un approccio che li avrebbe convinti, senza ombra di dubbio, ad affidarsi a lui per quella e per tutte le loro successive campagne.  
A quanto sembrava, alla Pleasure Ways ciò che premeva in quel preciso momento era l'eleganza. E la possibilità di pubblicare le sue pubblicità anche su riviste non specializzate. In altre parole, gli avevano chiesto di creare delle immagini e degli slogan apparentemente innocenti ma che stuzzicassero la fantasia, senza utilizzare oggetti che non avrebbero mai potuto trovare spazio sulle riviste generaliste. Certo, Brian sapeva che quello non era il suo ramo, in genere lui faceva l'esatto opposto rendendo sexy cose assolutamente normali e noiose. Ma quella sfida lo stimolava, e aveva tutte le intenzioni di accaparrarsi quella sostanziosa commessa.  
Perciò lavorò senza sosta per le due settimane successive, sfornando un'idea dopo l'altra solo per cestinarla nel giro di cinque minuti. Alla fine, però, aveva uno slogan che funzionava e un concept che era certo il cliente avrebbe apprezzato.  
E così fu. Il giorno della presentazione i sei rappresentanti della Pleasure Ways si dissero molto soddisfatti del suo lavoro. I bozzetti che aveva mostrato loro avevano l'eleganza e l'innocente malizia che stavano cercando, e la scelta dei soggetti e dei prodotti li aveva colpiti positivamente. Non solo Brian era riuscito a far sembrare potenzialmente innocui oggetti che venivano usati anche per le pratiche sessuali più estreme, ma aveva avuto la brillante idea di utilizzare modelli, sia uomini che donne, di età ed etnie diverse tra loro. Il concetto di base era che i prodotti della Pleasure Ways potevano essere utilizzati da tutti, senza barriere, e questa era una cosa che aveva colpito molto i suoi clienti. Senza contare che approvarono all'unanimità lo slogan della campagna non appena lo lessero. Tutti e sei avevano stabilito che 'follow your way, find your pleasure' - segui la tua strada, trova il tuo piacere – fosse la ciliegina assolutamente perfetta da mettere sopra la torta che sarebbe diventata la loro campagna pubblicitaria.  
La riunione andò benissimo, anche se fu molto lunga. I rappresentanti della Pleasure Ways erano molto diversi dalla maggior parte dei suoi clienti e, se in un primo momento la cosa irritò Brian, col passare del tempo le loro osservazioni risultarono non solo intelligenti ma anche utili. Discussero ogni singolo bozzetto che aveva presentato loro, finché non arrivarono alla conclusione che dieci foto erano più che sufficienti per quella prima campagna a livello nazionale. Alle fine, quelle che avevano selezionato erano anche le preferite di Brian e lui riusciva già a visualizzare come sarebbero state tutte una volta terminate. L'unica cosa su cui ebbero da ridire con il suo progetto iniziale era la totale assenza di un soggetto portatore di handicap tra i modelli, ma Brian non si scompose e assicurò che non solo l'idea era ottima ma che il problema era anche facilmente risolvibile e che ne avrebbe di certo inserito uno nel progetto conclusivo.  
E dopo ore di discussioni e progettazione, a fine giornata la Kinnetic si ritrovò con un contratto multimilionario in cassaforte. E lui festeggiò rapendo Justin dal suo nuovo studio e scopandoselo per tutta la notte.

Brian decise di seguire di persona tutte le fasi del progetto, dalla selezione dei modelli, all'allestimento dei vari set, fino alla realizzazione vera e propria dei servizi fotografici. Non aveva badato a spese, visto che se lo poteva permettere e che stava scommettendo sul futuro della sua azienda, e aveva assunto uno dei fotografi più quotati del paese, riuscendo a convincerlo a partecipare al progetto senza nemmeno doverselo portare a letto.  
A tre settimane dalla riunione con la Pleasure Ways, con la dead line posta di lì a sette giorni, la campagna era quasi pronta. Quasi, perché Brian non riusciva a essere soddisfatto di una delle immagini. Parere per altro condiviso dal suo fotografo.  
Per l'ennesima volta, i due si ritrovarono nel suo ufficio alla Kinnetic per esaminare le foto che avevano a disposizione. La campagna prevedeva dieci poster, semplici e puliti, con l'immagine, lo slogan nella parte basse e nient'altro se non l'indirizzo del sito della Pleasure Ways, scritto in piccolo nell'angolo inferiore destro. Non c'era nessun riferimento al fatto che si trattasse di una catena di sexy shop, come da indicazioni del cliente.  
La prima immagine vedeva un ragazzo orientale abbastanza giovane, messo di schiena davanti a degli attrezzi da palestra, con il volto leggermente girato come se stesse sbirciando alle sue spalle. Era in penombra e le luci erano state studiate per illuminare la parte superiore del suo viso, una parte del torso nudo e le manette in pelle nera che doveva pubblicizzare. Uno dei bracciali cingeva il suo polso mentre l'altro pendeva al suo fianco, appoggiato sui pantaloni della tuta che indossava, come in attesa.  
Nella seconda immagine la protagonista era una donna di mezza età. Era vestita con un abito nero, in una location che richiamava un parti ricercato, e sollevava con una mano la maschera triangolare di pelle nera che le copriva la parte superiore del volto. Il risultato era lo sguardo divertito che si poteva cogliere dall'unico occhio che aveva scoperto.  
La terza immagine era una delle più semplici e, forse proprio per questo, una delle preferite di Brian. Un uomo adulto era girato di spalle nell'atto di infilarsi una corta giacca di pelle nera. La luce metteva in risalto il suo fondoschiena ricoperto dai pantaloni di pelle, nera come quella della giacca, e la striscia di pelle chiara ancora scoperta della sua schiena. Il volto era in penombra e i suoi lineamenti si intuivano appena.  
La quarta era sempre in tema abbigliamento. C'era una donna bianca con dei capelli lunghissimi, in mutande e autoreggenti scure, che si guardava allo specchio mentre stringeva con attenzione i lacci del corsetto nero che stava indossando. Nel riflesso dello specchio si poteva vedere una poltrona su cui erano stati appoggiati senza troppa cura un paio di jeans e un maglione chiaro.  
Nella quinta il protagonista era un uomo vicino alla mezza età, in sedia a rotelle, che leggeva un libro in tutta tranquillità davanti a un caminetto acceso. Ai suoi piedi era arrotolata con cura una lunga frusta nera, che faceva un netto contrasto con i suoi vestiti completamente bianchi.  
La sesta era una delle più problematiche che Brian aveva presentato ai suoi clienti, non tanto per l'immagine in sé quanto per il prodotto che aveva scelto di usare, perciò si era sentito molto soddisfatto quando quelli l'avevano approvata. Ritraeva un giovane uomo, ispanico, vestito semplicemente in jeans e maglietta nera, seduto per terra davanti a diverse scatole di giochi di ruolo, una console e decine di sonde uretrali accatastate una sull'altra a formare una torre. Il ragazzo ne aveva una in mano e se la era avvicinata alla bocca, baciandola sulla punta con un sorriso beato e lo sguardo che usciva dall'inquadratura, come se stesse osservando qualcuno al di là dell'obbiettivo.  
Nella settima si vedeva una donna adulta di colore che dormiva nel suo letto, stesa prona, con solo le spalle lasciate scoperte dalle lenzuola candide. Sul cuscino, accanto al suo volto rilassato, era appoggiata una ring gag, che brillava alla luce del sole.  
Nell'ottava c'era un uomo di colore, sulla trentina, vestito con un completo elegante, che sorrideva divertito. Nella mano sinistra reggeva un mazzo di rose rosse, mentre sull'indice della sua mano destra era appoggiata una catenella argentata dalla quale pendevano due morsetti per capezzoli che somigliavano tanto a dei gioielli.  
La nona era quella che poteva sembrare più innocente di tutte, ma che di innocente aveva ben poco. In quello che sembrava il giardino di una casa di campagna era stata montata un'altalena, tutta nera, sulla quale stava seduta una ragazza bionda, molto giovane, vestita con una semplice camicetta bianca e un'ampia gonna rossa. Brian era certo che quello sarebbe stato lo scatto più difficile di tutti, ma la modella era stata a dir poco portentosa e il risultato finale, ottenuto in dieci minuti scarsi, aveva visto capelli al vento, una gonna che scopriva quasi del tutto una coscia candida lasciando completamente celata l'altra e un'espressione da bimba ingenua che aveva strappato gli applausi di tutti i presenti.  
Nella decima e ultima immagine sarebbe dovuta essere presente una donna orientale, dall'età indefinita, seduta per terra con la schiena appoggiata a una horse bench, le cuffie alle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi per ascoltare meglio la musica. Avevano provato a ottenere uno scatto decente per ore, ma Brian continuava a trovare il risultato scadente e non all'altezza della sua campagna pubblicitaria.  
“E se provassimo a sostituire la modella?” suggerì il fotografo.  
“Con chi?”  
“Non lo so, magari con un ragazzo. Forse è proprio il fatto che sia una donna a darci la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nelle sue foto.”  
Brian decise di prendersi almeno una notte per pensarci con calma, ma in quel momento vide Justin aggirarsi davanti al suo ufficio, salutanto allegramente i suoi dipendenti, e la sua mente da creativo ebbe l'illuminazione.  
“Che ne dici di un ragazzo giovane, biondo, con la pelle chiara e bello come il peccato?”  
Il fotografo inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso nel vedere l'espressione quasi famelica di Brian, poi girò la testa al suo cenno e vide cosa, o meglio chi, lo aveva ridotto in quello stato.  
“Tu trova il modo di convincere quella visione a posare per me e io ti prometto che ti realizzerò lo scatto migliore della mia carriera!”

Convincere Justin a posare come modello per una campagna pubblicitaria di quelle proporzioni non fu affatto semplice, ma Brian aveva i suoi metodi. E il fatto che sapesse quanto il suo ragazzo apprezzasse i suoi particolari servizi aiutava molto in situazioni del genere. Fu così che mezz'ora dopo aver mollato il fotografo nel suo ufficio, Justin e Brian stavano uscendo dai bagni della Kinnetic, il primo con il broncio e le guance arrossate e il secondo che si leccava le labbra con l'espressione di un gatto che si è appena mangiato un delizioso topolino.  
I deu si diressero immediatamente nella stanza dove era stato allestito il set per il servizio. Il fotografo era già lì che li aspettava, con i vestiti che avrebbe dovuto indossare Justin. L'uomo gli indicò il paravento dietro il quale avrebbe potuto cambiarsi, ma il ragazzo lanciò uno sguardo di sfida a Brian e iniziò a spogliarsi lì davanti a loro. Fu estremamente soddisfatto di se stesso quando vide lo sguardo di Brian correre lungo il suo corpo, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettare per avere quello che voleva.  
Non appena si fu cambiato, i due uomini lo condussero ai piedi della horse bench e lo fecero sedere per terra, manovrandolo fino a sistemarlo nell'esatta posizione che desideravano. Da artista, Justin poteva apprezzare il contrasto che la panca di pelle nera faceva con le pareti e il pavimento candidi, e con i suoi vestiti chiari. E capiva anche perché i suoi colori fossero più appropriati di quelli di una modella orientale.  
Dopo averli messo le cuffie in testa e avergli ordinato di chiudere gli occhi, i due si allontanarono verso la macchina fotografica. Justin aspettò per un sacco di tempo, ma a parte sentirli confabulare tra loro non successe assolutamente nulla, e lui si irritò.  
“Ma non sarebbe molto più semplice fotografarmi dopo che qualcuno mi ha scopato come si deve? Almeno il messaggio arriverebbe forte e chiaro!”  
Brian sbuffò e gli intimò di tacere, ma a quel punto fu il turno del fotografo di avere l'illuminazione.  
“Non dopo, ma prima!” sbottò.  
Justin lo vide avvicinarglisi e non protestò quando l'uomo gli sbottonò i jeans chiari, piegandogli una gamba e sistemandoli in modo che si capisse che erano completamente aperti solo a uno sguardo attento. Brian grugnì il suo disappunto per le libertà che si stava prendendo senza averlo interpellato, e senza averlo invitato a prendere parte a qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, ma lui lo ignorò.  
“Chiudi gli occhi,” istruì Justin “piega la testa all'indietro e aspetta.”  
Il ragazzo eseguì i suoi ordini e lo sentì allontanarsi di nuovo. La sua voce lo raggiunse dopo pochi istanti.  
“Ora voglio che immagini di essere in attesa di Brian, sai che arriverà tra pochi minuti, e quando sarà qui ti raggiungerà, ti spoglierà lentamente, ti legherà a quella panca e ti scoperà a sangue.”  
Il gemito voglioso di Justin fece da eco al rumore della macchina fotografica che scattava e, pochi istanti dopo, entrambi i suoni vennero coperti dalle esclamazioni di esultanza dei due uomini dietro l'obbiettivo. Cinque minuti dopo, Brian aveva spedito il fotografo a stampare le foto, ordinandogli di presentarsi la mattina dopo per una riunione e prevedendo un enorme successo per la loro campagna, ed era rimasto solo con Justin.  
“ora sei soddisfatto?”  
“Certo che lo sono! Dimostrare una volta ancora di essere il migliore mi riempie di una enorme soddisfazione.”  
“Bene. Allora, visto che ho finito qui me ne posso anche andare.”  
“Oh, io non credo proprio. Ora sento l'impellente necessità di un altro tipo di soddisfazione.”  
Prima ancora di aver finito di parlare, Brian lo aveva raggiunto e aveva iniziato a spogliarlo con urgenza. Quando era rimasto completamente nudo lo aveva spinto sulla horse bench e ce lo aveva legato, impedendogli quasi ogni movimento. Justin era sicuro che lo avrebbe scopato, ed era impaziente di sentirselo dentro, perciò si sorprese quando invece se lo ritrovò davanti.  
“Ora che il servizio fotografico è finalmente finito, che ne dici di iniziare con il tuo, di servizio? Apri al bocca, Raggio di Sole” gli ordinò.  
E Justin lo assecondò perché, alla fine, che fosse davanti o dietro per lui non aveva mai avuto importanza. Quello che aveva sempre desiderato era solo Brian, dentro di lui. E conoscendolo, era anche certo che un giro solo non gli sarebbe bastato, quindi doveva avere solo un po' di pazienza per ottenere la scopata che si meritava.


End file.
